


Numb

by stececilia



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Comfort, Everett Ross being a friend, Grief, Loss of Father, M/M, Missing scene...perhaps?, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Tried to be as canon as possible...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Everett Ross pays T'Challa a visit in his hotel room after the incident at the German airport.
Relationships: Everett Ross/T'Challa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Black Panther/Marvel Fandom! 
> 
> This couple will just not leave me alone so here is another little one shot starring them. It took some time to edit (tried to get things as canon as possible) but it's finally here.
> 
> I just wanted some pre Everett and T'Challa TLC. ^_^;
> 
> The title comes from the song "Numb" by Linkin Park

Everett Ross walked down the hotel hallway muttering to himself.

This was the second time, second time, T’Challa got in trouble for acting out. Sure Everett was asked to assist T’Challa in his time here in the US, but this…Everett decided that T’Challa may now be a king but he will still get a scolding.

He instantly knew he was at the right door seeing two of T’Challa’s female guards from the Dora Milaje standing outside.

“I need to see him.” Everett said simply looking at the two women who were quite intimidating in their matching uniforms and spears.

Everett waited while they conversed in their native tongue. “You may enter.” One of the women said opening the door as Everett nodded to her.

“Thanks. I won’t be long.” He responded as he entered the room.

He stood there looking around, hands in his pockets, seeing T’Challa sitting on the edge of the bed. The now king of Wakanda was still in his uniform but with his face mask removed and hunched over, elbows resting on his knees.

“Fighting like school kids behind the gym after school hmm. Seriously?” Everett started not getting a response from the other man. Everett let out a huff still getting use to seeing the Wakandan in his Black Panther uniform.

“Do you have any idea the damage you and your friends caused? The German government is not happy. You, my friend, are lucky that you are royalty…now king I guess…and have diplomatic immunity. Not to mention, those who are willing to vouch on your behalf.”

Still not getting a response, Everett ran a hand through his hair and said exasperatedly “T’Challa what were you thinking? What were…”

“He killed my father! I…”

“Do not take justice into your own hands! Why do you think the Accords were put into place? For reasons like this!” Everett said looking at the man who had somehow gotten under his skin for more reasons than one.

“I…you don’t understand.” T’Challa said softly as Everett walked over and sat next to him.

“Then tell me. Talk to me T’Challa. We are working on getting Winter Soldier for his crimes…”

“He may not have done it.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“When I faced him today…he said he didn’t kill my father…and I…I think I believe him…I think there is more to that man than we know…more to the story…I…”

“Look he’s gone. He and Rogers took a jet to who knows where…what’s done is done…” Everett said softly as T’Challa stood up.

As T’Challa stood up, Everett did not miss the wince of pain and stiff movements. “Have you been looked at?”

“What?”

“Medically. Have you been looked at.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Everett rolled his eyes and stood up. “Come on, lose the suit.”

“Agent Ross I do not…”

“For once will you listen to me. Lose. The. Suit.” Everett said firmly looking T’Challa in the eyes.

T’Challa sighed and extracted the suit leaving him in just a simple black top and black jeans. “Remove the shirt.”

T’Challa did so wincing as Everett looked over T’Challa’s bared, very muscular, torso. He quickly put that thought out of his head and cleared his throat. He could see severe bruising and minor cuts. Thankfully it looked like the suit took most of the damage.

“Sit down.” Everett said gently as he went to the door and opening it was suddenly handed a bag by one of the women.

He nodded to her as she nodded in return. He walked over to T’Challa and sat next to him. Pulling out some alcohol, he wetted a cotton ball and started dabbing at the cuts on the other man’s chest.

“I am sorry agent Ross…”

“Everett.”

“Hmm?”

“Call me Everett. I feel like we are past formalities.”

“Very well Everett. I am sorry to cause you so much grief.”

“T’Challa…I just…I worry about you. Not only because am I kind of in charge of you and what happens to you falls back on me…but also because…well I like you. You are a good guy…”

“Good guy? But earlier I was getting lectured…”

“Yeah I know. A good guy trying to do the right thing in the wrong way. It’s very complicated.”

“My sister has told me I can be very complicated.”

“Well she’s right.”

“I just…feel numb.” T’Challa said suddenly as Everett looked up.

“I’m sorry?”

“Everything just happened so fast…so many things happening at once…for that I am grateful…when I do nothing…when I wait…I feel numb.”

“T’challa what you went through…would make anyone feel that way. But doing this…starting fights…getting vengeance…is not the way. Have you truly sat with what has happened. Have you even grieved? I mean I know people grieve differently but I mean really grieved.” Everett asked softly while gently turning T’Challa's face toward his.

He grabbed a new cotton ball and dabbed at a cut on T’challa’s forehead. “I haven’t had time…I haven’t wanted…”

“I know. I know it’s hard to accept someone you loved is gone. But he is. His killers will be brought to justice. One way or another, but T’Challa this isn’t that way.”

“Have you ever lost someone Everett…held them in your arms as they died.”

“I’ve seen my fellow pilots shot down from the skies. Heard their cries before they were silenced. But held someone…no.” Everett admitted as T’Challa grabbed his wrist.

“I watched my father draw his last breath…whisper to me as he passed me his ring…the mantle of black panther…I was suppose to have more time…more time to prepare…more time with him. I…” T’Challa stood up, grabbing his shirt, and walked to the window in the room.

“T’Challa…I can’t imagine what you are going through but you need stop pushing it aside. I know it makes you feel numb…I know it hurts but…”

“I couldn’t save him! I was too late! It wasn’t his time!” T’Challa growled slamming his fist against the window. Everett let out a soft breath of relief that the window didn't break. T'Challa and crew had broken enough stuff here in Germany. Everett walked over and placed his hand gently on the taller’s man shoulder feeling the warm skin under his hand.

“Let it out T’Challa. It’s time.” Everett whispered seeing T’Challa rest his head against his forearm that was resting against the window and body start shaking with heart wrenching sobs.

Everett wrapped his arms around T’Challa’s torso and rested his forehead between the other man’s shoulder blades. He moved his body closer to the man in front of him and just held him in the gentle embrace.

Everett found that it was easier to not focus on the fact that he was resting against a shirtless T’Challa then he thought.

Sure he could feel the soft warm skin of that strong back against his forehead, hear that heartbeat and feel those strong muscles move with each shuddering sob, but his focus was comforting the man before him. A task he found quite easy to do at the moment.

“Shh…it’s all right. Let it out. I got you T’Challa…I am not going anywhere.”

T’Challa sobbed against his forearm, his other hand clenching his shirt tightly. Everett continued to hold the sobbing man when he heard the cries start to soften and body stop shaking.

Everett slowly pulled back as T’Challa turned around and leaned against the window. Everett handed him a tissue from the nearby table as T’Challa took it with a nod when their eyes met.

“Feel better?”

“Kind of…thank you Everett…”

“Hey no worries. Better this than starting another parking lot fight.” Everett joked as T’Challa let out a soft laugh wiping his eyes.

“Come on why don’t we get you in the shower. That should help relax your muscles and some of the soreness.” Everett said simply knowing a shower may help the other man relax.

“You are a good friend Everett.”

“Same to you T’Challa. You may be complicated and make messes…but that’s just you and I am okay with that.” Everett said with a shrug as T’Challa chuckled.

“I promise I will try not to make any more messes.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep T’Challa. It just seems to be a part of you.” Everett said starting towards the bathroom.

“Perhaps.” T’Challa mused before grabbing Everett’s wrist. “Why do you care so much Everett?”

“Hmm?” Everett asked turning realizing that T’Challa was still holding his wrist.

“Your majesty…” Everett breathed softly meeting those gorgeous brown eyes trying to get his heart under control.

“Why do you care so much. We haven’t known each other that long, yes you know my people and country or so your government claims…but why? Why help me after all the trouble I put you through? Why not pass me off onto some other agent?”

“Well first I am no quitter just because the going gets tough so write that down. Second, like I said before it’s my job…and third…well…I like you. You’re a good man…you make stupid decisions at times but…”

“But…” T’Challa prompted closing the space between them. Everett swallowed maintaining eye contact and trying not to look at that torso that he seriously wanted to run his hands over. 

T’Challa was a handsome man and he had no shame in admitting that. But this was not appropriate…T’Challa was a mission…a job…a handsome one…but a job…not to mention now a fucking KING.

“Everett?” T’Challa asked cupping the other man’s cheek meeting his gaze.

“My king! We just got word that Mr. Stark may have an idea of where they are going…he could lead us to the murderer!” One of the women said in their native language after bursting in.

T’Challa turned away from Everett, putting his shirt back on much to other man's dismay, and instantly grabbed his things. “We must go immediately.”

Everett just stood there wondering what the hell just happened and what was said. The only thing that could garner a response like that was something to do with Barnes.

Everett raced out the room shouting “Bring him back alive T’challa!” Then softer added “And for god’s sake bring yourself back alive too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! There will be a kind of sequel that takes place after the fight in Black Panther. A steamy kind of sequel if you know what i mean *winky face*
> 
> Please like and comment because I love it when you all do! 
> 
> As usual, thanks for reading!


End file.
